


Bant Rushes In

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-10
Updated: 2001-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bant's congratulations are premature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bant Rushes In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

Qui-Gon Jinn was reading a compad at his desk when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Bant!" he exclaimed happily, hugging the girl to him. "I thought you were due back in two days."

"My Master and I completed negotiations early, and took the first transport back." She beamed at him. "Congratulations!" She stopped in confusion as Obi-Wan frantically shook his head and waved his arms behind Master Jinn. Quick thinking in a crisis had always been one of her specialties, so she continued smoothly after only the briefest of pauses. "Congratulations on your birthday. I know we missed it because of our mission, but Master Ault and I want to celebrate with you and Obi when you're free." She grinned as Obi-Wan gave her a look of unparalleled relief over Jinn's shoulder.

If Master Jinn had noticed her hesitation, he was too experienced a diplomat by far to let it show on his face. "We'd like that. In the meantime, how about joining us for dinner?"

"Thanks. Hello, Obi." Bant grabbed her friend, knowing it was safe to acknowledge his presence in the room. She gave him an impudent grin, warning him there'd be a full grilling and roasting later. To her satisfaction, he minutely reddened.

"Come and help me cook," Obi-Wan said, putting her arm in his and dragging her into the kitchen before she could do more damage.

Instead of heading back to his compad, Qui-Gon went out to the herb garden to gather spices for their meal. He heard the young, excited voices even though they were whispering. He had not intended to eavesdrop, but words flowed out to him on the late afternoon air.

"Obi, what's going on? When I left six weeks ago, all you talked about was asking Master Jinn to bond with you right after your Knighting ceremony. I don't see a braid, boy, so what happened?"

There was a pause, and Master Jinn had to strain to hear Obi-Wan's answer. "I haven't told him how I feel yet because things are going so well. We're already the perfect team. The Council accepts us as permanent negotiation partners. What more could I want?"

Jinn heard Bant's snort more clearly than her words. "We both know exactly what you want, and I've been hearing it for years. Why don't you just admit it? You're afraid to tell him. The man who once single-handedly defeated twenty slavers and their Twi'lek mascot can't go in there and tell Master Jinn he loves him."

Herbs fell back to the soil as the usually unflappable Jedi Master broke into an incandescent smile. "Thank the Force for Bant's bluntness," he thought in relief. He had loved Obi-Wan for years, but believed his former apprentice saw him in a paternal light. Now that he knew Obi-Wan loved him too, the sun seemed brighter. He went back to his compad, his heart overflowing with quiet joy.

The young Knights called him in for dinner, and he and Obi-Wan sat across from each other in their usual seats, with Bant staring at their profiles from the third chair Obi-Wan had dragged in from the common room.

"Have you decided what you're teaching next session?" Bant asked. The Master/Knight team conducted seminars together on a wide variety of diplomatic topics, drawn from their considerable experience in the field. Bant had heard the standing joke that it required skill just to get into the courses, which were always full hours after being announced.

Obi-Wan nodded as he finished a bite of kitash. "Remember the Accord of Dallin? We're analyzing the fine print down to the commas."

Bant could hear the relish in his voice, and was a bit envious. Senior level classes were not open to padawans, and she had at least a year of training left.

Looking at her with understanding, Qui-Gon redirected the conversation to her recent success. "Tell us about the resolution to the Naur crisis."

Bant eagerly rattled off the details of her latest mission. Her friends noted approvingly that she minimized her own role, and gave a glowing account of her Master's accomplishments. Qui-Gon knew he'd get the full story when he met Master Ault for tea the next day.

Finally, Bant rose to go. "Thanks for the excellent dinner and conversation. It's good to be back in-Temple."

"I'll walk you to your rooms," Obi-Wan said as he waved at Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master could only imagine the talk they would have on the way from the bit he had overheard earlier. Bant was probably prodding Obi-Wan to action, but Qui-Gon didn't want him to speak until he was ready.

When Obi-Wan returned, Qui-Gon was sitting on the garden terrace with a cup of cha. Obi-Wan joined him and saw the second cup when Qui-Gon lifted it to pour his tea. That small action, bespeaking years of comfort and domesticity, decided him. He had plenty already, but both of them deserved more.

He sat down next to his former Master, and smiled distractedly at him. Deciding to break his silence was one thing, actually doing so was something else.

Qui-Gon handed him the teacup, saying, "It was a pleasure hearing you and Bant laugh together tonight at dinner. She's good for you, my serious-minded Knight."

"Yes she is, Qui. I've been so focused on my Trials that I've neglected other things lately."

Qui-Gon sipped his cha reflectively. "I was the same way until Master Yoda gave me a datapad filled with the worst Dagoban jokes you've ever heard, real groaners."

Obi-Wan started to laugh, putting his cup down on the table none too steadily. "So where are my jokes?"

"Each apprentice has different needs," Qui-Gon intoned solemnly, sending Obi-Wan off into fresh peals of laughter. Their quarters hadn't heard such sounds in ages, not until Bant's visit sparked them off tonight.

Qui-Gon looked at his former apprentice speculatively. "You know, you're right. As soon as I heard about Bant's mission, I should have dug up that joke pad after all." Qui-Gon started to rise, but Obi-Wan's hand on his wrist stayed him.

Obi-Wan knelt before Qui-Gon and took his hands. Now was the time to speak, when they were together in love and laughter. "Qui-Gon, I have been in love with you for years. Can you love this new Knight before you?" Obi-Wan's smile was radiant, clearly visible in the starry Coruscant night.

Qui-Gon returned his smile with delight. This was the moment he had worked toward for years: Obi-Wan's Knighting and the freedom finally to speak his heart. He stood, drawing Obi-Wan up with him. "You are the heart of me, Obi-Wan. I love you."

Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon's head down and kissed him on the bridge of the nose. "My love," he breathed, pleased beyond measure to address the man before him this way, "Will you bond with me?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan, oh yes..."

The rest of Master Jinn's ecstatic response was cut off as a flying blur entered the garden at top speed.

"Um, I'm sorry, Mmmaster Jinn, Obi-Wan," Bant stammered, her eyes bulging out even more than usual. "I forgot my compad from the mission, and I need it for the Council debriefing tomorrow morning." As she talked, Bant recovered from her startlement, and gave them a shy smile. She held up the pad as if to confirm her story, saluted them with it, and ran from their quarters.

The Serenity Garden glowed in the afternoon sun. The copper streaks in Obi-Wan's hair shone as Master Jinn saw him walk towards him accompanied by Bant, as he was by Master Yoda. The two men stepped forward to stand side by side as Yoda presided.

"Stand in the Light you do. Together you have been for twelve years and now commit you to a lifetime. How say you?"

Qui-Gon said, "I vow to love you always as I do at this moment, and grow with you like the plants in this garden."

Obi-Wan replied, "I vow to love you always, in this life, and Force-willing, beyond."

The Jedi witnesses, their family, their friends, filed out, leaving the newly bonded pair alone.

They savored their first kiss as they grew into one another. As they turned to leave, Bant rushed up to them, crowing, "Congratulations!"


End file.
